The Endgamer
The Endgamer is a Lumian from Lumia. He is the creator of the Endgamer's Game, and the main antagonist for the competitors. Not much is known about him. Personality Appearance Paraphernalia Powers History The Endgamer was raised by his father, Baron Grandite Gambel, the most powerful judge on Lumia.. E.G. was care free in his youth, always dreaming of things that were believed to not exist.. he would keep a diary with him, which was where he would write and draw about his dreams and fantasies... His father though, disapproved of E.G.'s dreaming and constant discussions of his fantasies... "Things that cant be seen, or felt.. Do not exist... and thinking other wise is a waste of time!" was what his father would always preach.. even though E.G. never listened.. which led him to being scolded many times by his father... Even though E.G. could never get the approval of his father for anything, He always had his mother to turn to for the loving care he craved. E.G. was a mommy's boy, when he was young he never left his mother's side unless he was dragged away by his father to try and make a "Man" out of his oldest son. When E.G. got older.. he kept his dreams hidden from his father, and tried to be the son his father wanted him to be... but that changed when he met his first, and only true Love, Melody Meniana.. She was an Animan, a different race that lived on Lumia, but was treated poorly and was seen as disgusting filth... Melody brought out E.G.'s dreaming side once again.. which made his father furious.. E.G. would fight with his father over Melody, but his father was convinced that she was an enchantress, who only lured men, and eventually destroyed them by draining them dry of their money and sanity. Melody and E.G. were inseperable, they would go everywhere together, even if they had to sneak away to do so... E.G would share his dreams with her, and she shared her knowledge of her people with him, Harnessing the Konkai energy... This fasinated E.G. far more than anything, so each time they met, she would teach him more and more, till he surpassed her ability, and actally learned how to manipulate it to his own will, something no Animan has ever heard of doing. the years he got more powerful... to where his body ended up absorbing the energy in the dimension.. so he was apart of that world... and the world was a extension of him A few years after E.G. and Melody met, their relationship grew more and more, and the fighting between both races grew as well. Soon E.G. and Melody decided to run away together, to get away from all the hatred and negativity that surrounded them on a daily basis, It was at this time that they found out that Melody was pregnant with a little Girl.. which made the decision to leave all the more solid. E.G's father soon learned of the offspring and was determined to Punish E.G. for it.. He hired his best men to find out where Melody was suppose to meet E.G. the night they were going to run away and kidnap her. When E.G. reached the meeting point and Melody was no where to be found he started to get worried until a messenger sent for him, notifying him of his Mother's murder, saying that Melody was jealous of E.G's close relationship with his mother and wanted to get rid of her so that SHE would be the only woman in his heart. E.G. right away knew something wasn't right, and soon found out that His father was the one who framed Melody, who was condemned to death by execution. With the death of his mother, and his love.. E.G. snapped, bent on revenge he went after his father and his men.. He decided to toy with them like they toyed with him.. He played with them like a cat with a ball of yarn, till they all went mad, after he got bored he released enough energy that destroyed the entire city and every living being on the Planet, except for himself, and his little brother. he shielded. After wards he recreated the world, forming it into his own personal island in his own dimension.. which he changes as he pleases... E.G. got so much pleasure out of playing with his father and his men, than he yearned for that entertainment again... so he started kidnapping people and creatures from other worlds, bringing them to his dimension, for them to play in his "Games"... but none has ever left.... Participation in E.G.G. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters/Players Category:Antagonists